Impuissance
by Karasu-Dess
Summary: Petit one-shot qui se passe durant la saison 3. Pas de grand Spoil mais bon... Le mail que Trish, aka Patsy Walker, aurait pu écrire à Jessica suite aux événements qui ont malmenés leurs liens complexes. Ecrit à l'arrache et à chaud juste après avoir fini cet épisode ou ma colère était grande.


**Petit one-shot sur le mail qu'aurais pu écrire Trish suite a ce qui se passe dans l'épisode 2.**  
**Le ton y est amer et désespéré, mais j'avoue que j'étais très en colère face a ce qui se passe dans cette saison **  
**(Pas la saison en elle même, mais le comportement de certains personnage.) **

**Ca se verra beaucoup, mais je n'aime pas du tout le personnage de Jessica, alors que celui de Trish me fend le coeur. Même si ce personnage n'est pas parfait, je trouve qu'il a une profondeur qui blesse, et qui nous rappelle qu'on a tous eut le rêve (enfin, pas tous, mais beaucoup ) d'être une personne exceptionelle avant que la réalité nous mette a terre.**

**Voila voila... Si quelqu'un passe part là et tombe sur cette chose... **

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce soit intéressant, ou au moins divertissant quelques minutes... **

Impuissance

Depuis que tu es arrivée dans ma vie, j'avais cru voir un rêve se matérialiser devant moi.  
De la force, de l'audace… Tous ce que je n'avais pas, tu l'avais. C'était ta personnalité, la définition même de ton être.

Alors que je voulais te soutenir dans ta désespérance, dans l'évènement qui avait détruit ta vie, je n'avais pas remarqué que moi même, j'étais en train de me noyer.  
Je me suis donc jeté a corps perdu dans ton avenir, dans notre avenir.  
Je vivais à travers toi, comme ma mère le faisait pour moi. Je voulais que tu sois forte, justicière, impitoyable, pour ne pas ressentir ce que moi, je devais subir au quotidien.

Tu étais capable de soulever une voiture, tandis que moi, je ne pouvais même pas me défendre contre une racaille de bas étage.  
Tu te relevais d'un horrible drame, alors que moi, je ne pouvais survivre aux regards que l'on posait sur ma personne.

J'étais incapable de me défendre, contre le monde, contre toi ou même contre ma mère.

Je pensais qu'en te côtoyant, moi et ma famille, tu aurais compris que les parents peuvent être des monstre. Mais il semble que tu n'avais pas retenu la leçon.

Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai retenue pour toi.

Tu me demandes pourquoi j'étais sure qu'elle allait te faire du mal ? Simple.  
Son regard était le même que chez la mienne, qui m'a détruit et me détruit encore aujourd'hui.

Je savais que me faire pardonner n'allait pas être simple, que j'allais devoir ramper et avoir de la patience.  
Mais face à mon monde qui devient cendre, je n'en n'ai plus.  
Pas même pour toi.

Tu m'as défendu comme tu le pouvais face à ma mère, pour finalement m'abandonner.  
Mais comment ne pas te comprendre, elle est horrible. Un poison. Un cancer qui me gangrène jour et nuit.

Puis tu as piétiné mes rêves, me disant que ce n'était qu'un fardeau, inutile et sans intérêt.  
« Être une super héroïne, c'est de la merde. »  
Mais comment te le reprocher, tu n'avais pas décidé de le devenir.

Tu as essayé de me l'enlever quand j'avais finalement trouvé une porte de sortie.  
Là, je t'en ait voulu, quelques jours. Puis, comment t'en tenir rigueur, vu le traumatisme que ça avait été pour toi.  
Je t'ai vite pardonnée pour faire un acte que je ne pensais jamais commettre.

J'ai tué ta mère, et je t'ai poussé sous les feux de la rampe.

Peut être que je ne t'avais pas pardonné finalement.  
Peut être que dans ma colère, je voulais que tu sois félicitée pour ce meurtre, que tu sois toi aussi marquée par le sentiment de l'impuissance.

Que tu comprennes que tout peut être retiré à tes bras, sans que tu ne puisses rien changer et qu'enfin, tu souris à la putain de vie que tu as et que tu sortes de ce caniveau.

Une leçon dure à vivre, à entendre et à voir… Encore plus à comprendre.  
Mais j'étais prête à te perdre pour que tu l'apprennes. Pour que tu te tournes vers autre chose que ta bouteille de Bourbon.

Après tout c'est ça être une héroïne, non ?  
Prendre des décisions pour le bien de tous, pour le bien commun, même si ca vous fait mal.

Mais ce n'est pas moi de t'apprendre cette leçon, tu le sais déjà.

Mais qu'importe.

Malgré ma colère quand tu as détruit mon plan pour ma première mission, je sentais aussi une brulante délivrance de te voir près de moi. Prête a me protéger.  
Même si tu aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui, au moins j'étais au niveau de la personne lambda, pas de l'ennemi.

Quand tu m'a appelée à ton chevet, j'étais ivre de bonheur.  
Je pensais pouvoir mettre en lumière mon amour et le pardon que je voulais de ta part, qu'importe le prix.  
Mais… Ce n'était que pour mes informations, ton regard ne voulant même pas voir l'ombre que j'avais été toute ma vie.

Et j'ai senti comme une cassure, et toutes les gifles que j'ai prises pour toi et part toi me sont retournées au visage.  
Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de moins que rien que mère et toi faisiez entrer dans mes poumons pour que j'étouffe. Même si toi, c'était par bêtise.  
Mes cicatrices se sont ré-ouverte, et j'ai à nouveau voulu quitter la terre grâce aux pilules magiques, et perdre cette sensation de ne rien valoir.

Ce sentiment quand ma mère a installé une porte de coffre-fort pour mon appartement, comme un joyaux fragile dans son écrin.  
Ce sentiment que tu me fais ressentir à chaque fois quand tu me regardes.

**Faible.**

Ce mot a été ma définition depuis trop longtemps...

Mais tu ne le faisais pas exprès, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne l'as jamais fais exprès.  
Rien n'est de ta faute, je n'avais qu'a être plus forte.

J'aurais dû me défendre face à la drogue, face aux gens de mon entourage, face à ma mère.

On aurait surement été plus heureuse si on avait vécu la vie de l'autre.  
Tu aurais été moins amère si tu avais eu une mère, tout aussi toxique qu'elle puisse être.  
Et moi, plus heureuse avec des pouvoirs, aussi infime soit-il.

Mais le cosmos a un humour horrible et nous sommes ce que nous sommes.  
Moi, un être stupide et brisé.  
Et toi, une erreur de casting.

…

On m'a souvent dis que je détruisais tout ce que je touchais, que je faisais autant de bien que de mal.  
Je répétais qu'au moins j'essayais, au lieu de pleurer sur mon sort comme je l'avais fais une bonne partie de ma vie.

Et c'est pour ça que je suis seule à présent, face a tout ce qui m'arrive.  
Mais… Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal.

La solitude est peut être ma solution. Sur toi, ça n'a pas marché, mais qui sait.  
Je serais peut être un exception.  
On m'a mainte fois prouvé que les gens de mon entourage me faisaient du mal.

Mére, Malcolm, mes amis… Toi.

Alors c'est fini.

Je ne montrerais plus mes cicatrices, ni mon vrai visage pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais l'écraser entre leurs poings.  
Je vais faire ce que je n'avais jamais fais avant.

Avoir confiance en moi et croire en mes capacités.

Une brillante leçon que j'ai apprit en te voyant, mais que je gérerais mieux.

Tu dois te dire que je suis folle, stupide… Oui, je t'entend déjà m'insulter de la ou je suis, mais je n'ai plus rien a perdre.  
Je ne veux pas de la vie factice qu'on m'a offert, je ne veux pas de cette famille qui m'empoisonne.

Il ne me reste qu'une chose, une seule.

Mon rêve.

Malgré le fait que tu lui ai craché dessus, détruit, fait bruler, je l'ai toujours ramassé pour le garder prés de moi.  
Celle d'être une héroïne, et de changer quelque chose.  
Enfin aimer l'être stupide que je suis.

C'est mon rêve et je ne vais jamais le lâcher.  
Même si je dois y perdre la vie.

Même si je dois te perdre toi. Il ne me reste que lui.

Mon envie d'être comme toi s'est envolé. Mon obsession a disparu…  
Ma patience a fondu et mon amour s'est tari…

Merci

Alors, tu peux mourir sur ton lit d'hôpital maintenant,  
ou dans le caniveau, la gorge entravée par une bouteille d'alcool.

Grâce à toi je suis devenue forte.  
Et je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

...

**Voila... C'est rude. Trés rude.**  
**J'arrive pas a croire que j'ai osé publier ce truc ? Enfin ...**  
**Passez une bonne soirée !**


End file.
